


I know you like it sweet

by dannyboy



Category: Free!
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Humor, M/M, Rimming, Vibrators, derps who like Katy perry, this is not for children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannyboy/pseuds/dannyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Rin's birthday and the team decides to give him a gift; Nitori.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know you like it sweet

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you that don't know Uozumi is the cute green haired back ground character, and Minami is the cute brown haired back ground character from free! that deserve more screen time.  
> I hope you enjoy

In the halls of Sanmatsuka academy, three boys waited. They had been for several minutes but now What they waited for was walking down the hallway. He hummed the tune of happy birthday and carried a present in his arms. The boys, upon seeing him, whooped and cheered loudly.   
"You go captain!!!"  
"Wow you really got it? That's so awesome!"  
"Your amazing onii-chan!"

"I don't need you to tell me that little bro." Seijuurou placed the gift on the floor and wrestled Momo into a head lock, roughly rubbing his knuckles against his ginger hair.   
"Ow ow ow ow stop that"  
The two other boys smiled at the pair of wrestling brothers, there was no doubt about it, they we're definitely related. 

Uozumi piped up "guys matsouka-senpai will be back soon. We won't be able to surprise him I we don't hurry up."  
Both red heads looked up.   
"Yes of course!!!!" Momo was as enthusiastic as ever  
"We should probably go then"   
Seijuurou's buff arms hoisted the present off the floor and threw it over his shoulder.

The present wiggled and squirmed, it kicked, it shouted, it pounded its fists against Seijuurous back. "Let me down! Let me down! Where are we going? I was in the middle of studying!!! Let me down!"

"Maybe we should just tell him what's going on captain" the brunette suggested  
"I'm not your captain anymore Minami, you can just call me Seijuurou now."  
"Fine, but I really thing we should just tell him Seijuurou-San"  
"Drop the formalities"  
"I REALLY JUST THINK WE SHOULD TELL HIM SEIJUUROU-KUN"  
"We can once we get there"  
Minami sighed, at least they only have a few minutes too go.

The pack of swimmers turned left, right, and then left down another corridor. by this time the boy slung over Seijuurou's back had stopped struggling. He had already figured out who his 'kidnappers' were, and by counting the amounts of turns they had taken he knew where they were going.

knock knock knock Uozumi pounded the door with his fist.

"Who is it?" Souskes voice called out from behind the door.  
"the birthday entourage"  
The door swung open and they were ushered in.   
"You got the present" Souske stated, he wasn't surprised.  
"Yeah, it wasn't to hard"  
"Was that a fucking pun Seijuurou"  
Their banter was cut short by Momo tugging at Souske's track jacket sleeve.

"I helped him Souske-senpai!!!!"  
"No he didn't"  
"Oooonnnnniiiiiiiii-chaaaannn how could you say that!?!?!"   
"Well I mean you didn't really help you just walked here"  
"But I told you where the present was!!!!" Momo pouted  
"He wouldn't have been to hard to find"  
Souske groaned. One obnoxious red head was bad enough, and now he had to deal with two of them.

"Both of you chill, I have to go now. make sure you all sign the card." And at a second thought he added "Don't mess this up." And then he was gone. 

Uozumi checked his watch. "Shit! He's going to be here in 10 minutes we better get started guys."  
"Will some one tell nitori what's happening now"   
Seijuurou nodded and set Nitori down onto the lower bunk bed, and removed the makeshift blindfold. 

The silver haired boy looked more peeved than anyone at Sanmatsuka had ever seen. they were used to positive nitori, sad nitori, thirsting after rin nitori, relaxed nitori, but never before had they ever seen him pissed off. He crossed his arms and glared at them. The four boys began to feel just the slightest bit un-nerved. 

"I'm waiting for an explanation." 

They all looked at Seijuurou, who huffed. "What it's my fault now?"

"...You did come up with the idea..." Minami said.

Nitori was glowering now, he was even more annoyed than before, it was written all over his face  
"If you wanted me to help you throw Rin-senpai a birthday party you could have just asked instead of KIDNAPPING me, and dragging me half way around the dorms." Nitori shouted, his eyebrows furrowed.  
A roar of laughter erupted from the gathered four.   
He thought this was a party. HA!!! Seijuurou was beside himself. 

_poor naive nitori_ they all thought _if only he knew what he had in store for him_

Before Nitori could begin to yell at them again Minami quickly explained what was going on.   
Nitori's face went pale and then red lit up his ears and cheeks.  
"Y-your going to do wh-what?"  
"Only if your okay with it of course, I, errr.... We... Don't want you to do anything your not okay with" Minami reassured him.  
Considering it for a few seconds nitori finally nodded. Momo, Minami, and Uozumi cheered but Seijuurou was still unsure.   
"Aiichuro you don't have to do this if you don't want too..." He cautioned, placing his hand on Nitori's shoulder.   
"N-no! It's fine senpai! I want to do this! Just.... Can I ask a favor?"   
The taller Mikoshiba clapped him on the shoulder "Anything for you"   
Nitori's looked him dead in the eyes   
"Get Momo out of here, now."  
Momos jaw hit the floor. "Why me? Why can't I stay? Nitori-senpai why can't I stay? Onii-chan are you going to let him do that? Minami? Uozumi?"  
"Because a, I told you too, and b your too young" Nitori used his stern mother voice, saved only for special occasions.   
The truth was that he didn't want Momo's image of him to be ruined, he was the only person at Sanmatsuka that idolized and respected him.  
"Come on little bro lets leave" Seijuurou hooked Momos head under his arm and dragged him out of the room. "But I want to stay! Nitori senpai let me stay! Let me staaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy" his cries faded from earshot as he got taken farther and farther down the hall way.

And then there were three 

。。。。。

Rin was suspicious.

It was his birthday, and no one had said anything to him. True, Makoto had called him to wish him happy birthday, but he was like his second mother, so it didn't really count. Souske was gone for a run when he had woken up, Momo didn't pounce on him the minute he stepped into the cafeteria for breakfast, and nitori, we'll he hadn't seen nitori all day. Even Seijuurou who still visited the campus, roaming the hallways almost everyday was no where to be found. Rin neared the door to his room just in time to see Uozumi and Minami walk out of it.  
Now that, that was defiantly suspicious.  
"C-ca-captain! Um... We..." Uozumi started  
"We er....."  
"We were getting some..."  
"Notes"  
"Yeah notes, we were getting notes from Mikoshi- I meant uh...."  
"Souske. Notes from Souske.... Yeah.... Um...."  
"We'll see you later!"  
"Bye"  
They looked at each other, and then ran down the hallway.

Rin didn't even care what they were doing with Souske. It was none of his business anyway. They could be fucking and Rin wouldn't even have blinked an eye. What he cared about is the fact they hadn't even said happy birthday.   
It was almost like the whole world had forgotten. He exhaled angstilly, pushed the door to his dorm room open and flicked the lights on.  
And his eyes were assaulted. We'll, not assaulted, because he did enjoy the sight. His eyes were shocked, shocked at the sight in the room.

On the center of his bed held one, squirming, writhing, naked, Nitori aiichuro.

The boy was in such a position that he was on his knees with his face forced into a pillow. His hands were tied behind his back along with a long red ribbon and a blind fold covered his eyes. Words were written all over his body in black sharpie, quite a stark contrast to his pale skin. A buzzing noise from a black vibrator sticking out of his pert ass mixed with the muffled moans emitted from nitori's mouth. The whole erotic display was topped off by a red bow crudely stuck to his silver hair.

I guess I know what those guys were doing in my room Rin thought to himself.  
The rest of his room seemed normal save for the card left on his bedside table. he picked it up to inspect it.

Dear Captain,  
On behalf of the swimming team we want to give you this present. Nitori is yours for the night, and we are taking the team out to dinner so there is no need to be quiet.  
Happy birthday!  
Seijuurou, Momo, Minami,Uozum, and Souske. 

Their signatures were all scribbled at the bottom of the card along with small comments like. "You owe me one bro" which was obviously from Seijuurou, and one that said "I helped pick out the vibrator senpai!" Which was obviously a lie because there was no way that his older brother would ever let him in a sex shop. Rin smiled. This was nice of his friends to do.  
But not wasn't a time for sentimentalities, he had a present to attend to.

Rin shed his clothes and left them haphazardly in a pile near the bed. The sight of nitori so compromised mixed with the needy noises that emitted from his open mouth was already doing a number on Rin's dick.  
Climbing onto the bed, he inspected the trembling underclassman. That's when he notice what the writing was. It wasn't crude things he was expecting like "cumslut" or "nitori likes dick" but it was lyrics.

Katy perry lyrics.

Lyrics to "Birthday' by Katy perry to be exact.

Rin almost laughed; his friends were ridiculous.  
On nitori's ass it read "I hope you have a healthy appetite" on his left hip "so make a wish" and on the right "I'll give you a taste."   
Down his spine; "I'll make it like your birthday everyday" and across his shoulders "I'll be your gift" 

Rin bent over nitori's back and kissed him beneath his ear, and down his neck.   
"Hey beautiful"  
Nitori groaned in response. he could feel rins cock rubbing against him as he trailed wet kisses down his neck, occasional bites and hickeys joining the mix.   
His left hand tweaked and caressed nitori's nipples. The other dipped lower and stroked the smaller boys sex, coaxing driblets of precum out.  
"Fuck your already so wet for me baby" Rin teased, his hand abandoned its post to push the vibrator in more.  
Nitori convulsed.  
"Ri-N S-Senp-AI"   
His voice was ragged and broken and it drove Rin wild. 

_more.... I need to hear more...._

growling, he bit into nitori's shoulder breaking skin and grinded down. Nitori went insane, moans fell from his mouth. Rin needed more of nitori. He wanted him to cry his name, loud enough for the dorm to hear. And it was with that he decided his next move.

The vibrator made a sick squelching noise as it slid out of nitori  
He was still shaking slightly, at least his legs were, and it took all of his will power not to just collapse onto the bed. Uozumi and Minami had done a good job...preparing him for Rin-senpai so if it haven't been for the cock ring he probably would have cum already. 

He felt Rin spread his cheeks and then a heat hovering above his throbbing hole. And then he felt it. Something wet and slippery inside of him, prodding his tight walls. Sweet moans filled the air of the room accompanied only by obscene smacking sounds. Rin gripped nitori's thighs and jammed his tongue deeper inside.

Nitori squirmed. It felt good, better than anything he had ever experienced, and certainly better than his fingers at night. 

He was close, so close but the metal around the base of his dick held him back.

"Le-t mm-e cum pl-please" 

Rin was kind and so slid the ring off and stroked him to climax. Nitori came with a shout. cum spewed all over Rin's hand and onto the waiting sheets below. He let out a shuddering breath.  
But the birthday boy wasn't done with him yet. Rin untied the ribbon holding Nitori's hands back and guided them to the bed so nitori could hold him self up. wasting no time he lined his throbbing dick up with the tight pink hole. In one swift motion he sheathed himself deep inside. The tightness of Nitori's butt brought out a moan that neither of the two had even suspected Rin possible of.  
with a few thrusts and the feeling of Rin rubbing his tip brought nitori back to full mast within a few minutes. "H-hah fffuc-k ai- you- fe-feel so good". Rin panted. 

"C-ca-captain" 

Rin blanched, he had never heard nitori call him that but somehow, that name did something weird to his dick.

"Say it again" he commanded. 

"ha-h -ca-captain"

Yes. That was what he needed to hear.

"Fuck AI-" he sped up, hips bumping noisily against nitori's ass. Rin angled himself and rammed into the tight knot of nerves inside, eliciting a scream from the shota. He hit it again, and again, his thrusts getting desperate. Both of them ached for release. The bed beneath them creaked loudly as Rin pounded nitori relentlessly.

"CAPTAI-n" Nitori's voice broke half way through as he came again. His walls tightened around Rin and coxed him into coming inside. Rins load filled up the small boys ass as he road his orgasm out.

As soon as he came down from his sex high he pulled out of Nitori and the both of them collapsed onto the bed, a panting sweaty mess. 

"Senpai... I still...I'm wearing a blindfold..." Nitori sounded sleepy but gestured vaguely in the direction of his eyes.

"Oh fuck, sorry Ai, let me untie that for you" undoing the bow, rin tugged the red ribbon off. He looked into nitori's blue eyes, which were still glistening from tears, and kissed the mole on his left cheek.   
"Let's get you cleaned up baby."

"No no Rin-senpai really I'm fine... We can do it later" nitori's eyes were already drifting shut and his speech became less and less distinct. tugging him into a tight embrace, Rin kissed the top of his head.

"Let's sleep then" he said, closing his eyes, savoring the feeling of holding nitori this close again.

"Good night senpai"

"Good night Ai"

"Happy birthday..."


End file.
